Panem High
by TheNightlockInUs
Summary: mordern-day Peeta Mellark moved from districted 4 to districted 12 he did not want to move till he met Katniss Everdeen. and all he wants to do is spend time with her.
1. Chapter 1 the move

**( Peeta's POV ) irs**

when we get there i grab some of my stuff and we go to the new bakery and i go upstairs put away my stuff away and go down to the bakery because i have the first shift. i put on my apron and go down.

welcome to the um Mellark bakery how can i um help you.

um can i have a one piece of bread please. she said

um ya coming right up.

so you are new right she said.

ya district 4's water overflowed so i am here now.

cool so are you going to Panem high school. she asked

ya

same with me. she said

wait whats your name

Katniss, Katniss Everdeen she said

hi i am Peeta Mellark

well i will keep an eye out for u in school. she said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**( Katniss POV ) **

****i was going to the new Mellark Bakery to get some bread for prim.

welcome to the um Mellark Bakery can i help you the boy said.

can u have one piece of bread please.

coming right up. he said

so your new here right.

ya district 4's water overflowed so i am here now. he said

are u going to Panem High School.

ya. he said

whats your name. he asked

Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. she said

hi i am Peeta Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

**( Peet's POV ) **

when my shift was over all i could think about was that girl Katniss, the way her braid went around the side of her head the way her silver eyes sparkled and how when she looked at me she blushed.

i relized that i dd like like Katniss but its not like she likes me.

that night i had a dream about Katniss we were dancing all night and she lend in to kiss and there fire works she was about to say something when my mom yelled GET UP U WILL BE LATE YOU LAZY THING.

i really hoped i would be in some classes with Katniss.

**( Katniss's POV ) **

after i got home all i could think about was that Peeta guy, his eyes were perfect his big blue eyes, his messy cute hair and his jaw that was so big, i could see throw his shirt that he had a 6-pack and his arms were just the right size.

why am i thinking this i just met the boy i don't like him

yes i do

no i don't

yes

no

YES

but its not like he likes me.


	4. Chapter 4

**( Katniss's POV )**

when i got to school i saw Peeta with two kids.

hi peeta

hi Katniss. he said

this is Annie Cresta and Finnick Odiar Peeta said

the bell rang i go to my locker and see Peeta his locker is right next to mine.

hey what class do you have next.

um science peeta said

cool same can i see your class's

oh you have all the same classes with me.

do you want to walk together.

sure he said

**( peeta's POV ) **

oh my god i have all the same classes with Katniss Everdeen

is this a dream. like i know i just meet her yesterday but i really like like her so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

so are you going out for a sport. katniss asked

ya i think football i was the captain of the football team last year so i am going to try this year to.

cool i am going to try and go out for the cheerleading squad this year i wish they had archery here. katniss said

ya well you should show me what you can do.

ya love to. she said


	5. Chapter 5

**( katniss's POV ) **

eveytime i look into his eyes i feel like i am drowning in them.

we take our seets.

ok class take your seets. we will be doing a project so get with a partner.

i look at Peeta who looks at me.

hey do u want to be partners

ya sure sounds like fun. peeta said

on the inside i am squeling with exitment.

**( Peeta's POV )**

if this is a dream i never want to wake up.

so what are we going to do ower project on how about newtons 1st law. katniss sugested

ok

her hair looks so so nice down.

i love your hair down i looks nice i tould her

thanks u, i should get your number for the project

ok heres mine

thanks and here is mine and we handed our nunbers.

omg i got kanisses number.

lets go to my house


	6. Chapter 6

**( katniss's POV ) **

when we get to peetas house i didnt know his house was right next to mine. i was in awe of how amazing his house was.

after a quick snack we went up to his room.

sit down he said

i didnt know that you live right next door

ya i didnt know you lived next door too. he smiled at me

i look around the room and see amazing paintings

i did'nt know you like to paint

ya theres a lot of things you don't know about me. he said

so were do you asks

Seam.

do you want to watch a movie he asks

sure what do u want to watch

how abour a supet scary movie.

ok.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**( Peeta's POV ) **

if we put on a scary movie she will get scared and hide her head in my chest}

**( katniss's POV ) ** he put in the scary movie and it get really scary there poeple cutting off head i sheik and jump a little then i cant take it i wrap my arms around peeta stomach and hide my face in it. after the movie ended i look up and he has a smirk on his face and then i relize wat he did. i look up into his dreamy eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**( peeta's POV )**

i didnt want Kaniss to leave we were having such a nice time.

hey Katniss do you want to stay for dinner.

ya sure if its ok with you and your family. she said

ok let me go tell my parents stay right here.

when i walk back in i see Katniss texting she cant see me because her head is to the wall.

and then i see my name.

**( Katniss's POV ) **

****i text my mom and tell her where i am and then i get a text from Johanna

**jo: hey where are you do u want to come to the hob.**

**me: sorry cant at a boy from schools house.**

**jo: whats his name **

**me: Peeta Mellark he is new he moved from district 4 **

**jo: is he the blond boy with boy eyes and owns a bakery **

**me: ya **

**Jo: ohh he is cute does he have a girlfriend **

**me: no dont think so **

**jo: maybe i will ask him out **

**me : NOOOOO**

**jo: why **

**JO: do u like like him **

**Me: no **

**me: wait yes **

**me: no **

**Me: yes i do like him **

**jo: aww kitty-kat has a crush **

**me: shut up **

**jo: ask him out g2g **

****i hear peeta walking and i quickly shut my phone


	8. Chapter 8

**( peeta's POV ) **

my dad said you could stay for dinner.

ok thanks. she says

do you want to play truth or dare. she says

ya you first

ok truth or dare she smirks at me.

truth

do you have a girlfriend. she asks

no

truth or dare

truth. she said

do u have a crush on any one

yes. she blushes

truth or dare she says

dare

i dare you to do a weird dance. she says

easy.

**( katniss's POV ) **

i start laughing so hard i snorted then blush.

truth or dare. he asks me

truth

who do you like. he said with a smirk

well he is kind, sweet, handsome, strong, funny he is the only one who can make me laugh

and kinda just met him.

i blush really hard

truth or dare

truth. peeta says

who do you like.

well she is brave, kind, funny, beautiful, has the best smile and i kinda just met her too. he said

truth or dare. he asks

dare

i dare u to kiss me for 3 minutes. he says

ok i say with a huge smile.

i lean in and so does he i wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my side.

i feel his soft lips on mine

i know that 3 minutes is up but i dont want to stop.

**( peetas POV ) **

i can fell her soft lips on mine.

i want to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

when we break away.

we were staring in each other eyes.

DINNER IS READY! my dad yells

lets go i say.

**opps sorry that was chapter nine the kiss **


	9. Chapter 9

**( peeta's POV ) **

my dad said you could stay for dinner.

ok thanks. she says

do you want to play truth or dare. she says

ya you first

ok truth or dare she smirks at me.

truth

do you have a girlfriend. she asks

no

truth or dare

truth. she said

do u have a crush on any one

yes. she blushes

truth or dare she says

dare

i dare you to do a weird dance. she says

easy.

**( katniss's POV ) **

i start laughing so hard i snorted then blush.

truth or dare. he asks me

truth

who do you like. he said with a smirk

well he is kind, sweet, handsome, strong, funny he is the only one who can make me laugh

and kinda just met him.

i blush really hard

truth or dare

truth. peeta says

who do you like.

well she is brave, kind, funny, beautiful, has the best smile and i kinda just met her too. he said

truth or dare. he asks

dare

i dare u to kiss me for 3 minutes. he says

ok i say with a huge smile.

i lean in and so does he i wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my side.

i feel his soft lips on mine

i know that 3 minutes is up but i dont want to stop.

**( peetas POV ) **

i can fell her soft lips on mine.

i want to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

when we break away.

we were staring in each other eyes.

DINNER IS READY! my dad yells

lets go i say.

**opps sorry that was chapter nine the kiss **


	10. Chapter 10

**( peetas POV ) **

i went to the tryouts to change.

when i came out i saw Katniss she was in short shorts they blue and strechy. her shirt was a purple athletic shirt that flowed with the wind.

she had her nomale braid in.

first the cheerleaders tryout.

Katniss was amazing she did lots of flips and frount-handsprings.

**( katniss's POV ) **

****i did a flip and a frount-handspring and some cheers.

next was the footballs tryouts.

peeta's hair was messy in a good way he war the same as eveyone did, long shorts abd a shirt.

peeta was so good at football he was on fire, he would run right through everyone and had no idea what hit them.

his team one.

i also saw gale.

he was good to but no as good as peeta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK! eveyone i am going to tell you who made the cheerleading squad.

Mage

Johanna

glimmer

clove

Annie

Rue

Prim

ect...

and our captin is Katniss

oh my god i am the captian. i thought to myself

OK now for the football

Gale

Finnick

Marvel

Thresh

Cato

Rory

etc...

and our captin is Peeta.


	11. Chapter 11

**( peetas POV ) **

i went to the tryouts to change.

when i came out i saw Katniss she was in short shorts they blue and strechy. her shirt was a purple athletic shirt that flowed with the wind.

she had her nomale braid in.

first the cheerleaders tryout.

Katniss was amazing she did lots of flips and frount-handsprings.

**( katniss's POV ) **

****i did a flip and a frount-handspring and some cheers.

next was the footballs tryouts.

peeta's hair was messy in a good way he war the same as eveyone did, long shorts abd a shirt.

peeta was so good at football he was on fire, he would run right through everyone and had no idea what hit them.

his team one.

i also saw gale.

he was good to but no as good as peeta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK! eveyone i am going to tell you who made the cheerleading squad.

Mage

Johanna

glimmer

clove

Annie

Rue

Prim

ect...

and our captin is Katniss

oh my god i am the captian. i thought to myself

OK now for the football

Gale

Finnick

Marvel

Thresh

Cato

Rory

etc...

and our captin is Peeta.


	12. Chapter 12

**( peetas POV ) **

after tryouts I see Katniss Looking beautiful as always.

Hey KATNISS. HI PEETA. she says running over. you were awesome today. she says with a smile. you weren't to bad yourself. i say

I looked into Katniss's eyes and couldn't look away and nether could she.

umm Katniss...

yes. she said

I know I kinda just met you but i really l-like y-you. I was wondering if you would like to maybe go on a date with me.

she looked up at me.

i would love to she said and huged me.

i didnt think you liked me that way. she said

i always have, right when i met you.


	13. Chapter 13

**( PEETAS POV ) **

when i woke up i was so exited i was going on a date with Katniss Everdeen. i took a shower and brushed my teeth and my hair. i was dressed in a nice white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, my hair was brushed back and i had black dress pants on with a belt.

when i went to go pick Katniss up i knocked on the door. A small little girl with blond hair came to the door.

Hi i am here to pick up Katniss.

hi you must be Peeta Katniss tells me all about you and how strong you are and how handsome, nice, cute, funny, selfless

PRIM! katniss screamed

her face was beat red.

are we ready to go.

ya hold on.


	14. Chapter 14

**( katniss's POV ) **

when we got to the restaurant Peeta went up to one of the people working there.

Mellark tabel for two please. he said

right this way please. the man said

we both sat down.

So Katniss i mean we have talked a lot but i still do not know tha much about you. what is your favorite color? Green. cool. he said. whats your? orange but not like bright orange like the sun set orange. he said. thats cool.

the waiter came to take our orders. what would you like miss. the man said. umm can i have a salad please. sure thing coming right up. and for you. the man asked. i will have a cheese burger please. coming right up.

you look very very beautiful tonight Katniss. he said

I blushed well you look very very handsome.

a slow song came up.

may i have this dance Miss. Everdeen.

why of course Mr. Mellark.

he took me hand to the dace floor.

i put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist and pulled me closer. after it was done we sat down and right when i did our food came.

after dinner we got some ice cream. we had a milkshake with two straws in it.

i swear i never wanted to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

**( Peetas POV ) **

OH MY GOSH! me and Katniss Everdeen were sharing a milkshake.

Umm.. Katniss

Yes Peeta

umm nevermind.

* * *

after that i drove Katniss home.

Can we hang tomorrow

ya sure i would love to. she said with a smile

ok how about 11:00

sound good. she said

Goodnight peeta. i had a really good time with you. i hope we can do it again sometime. she said with love in her eyes.

t-that sounds awesome.

with in that minute she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked inside.

no this did not just happen did Katniss Everdeen just kiss me. yes she did this is the best day of my life.


	16. Chapter 16

**( katniss's POV ) **

i wake up and look at the clock its 10:20 ohh no i have to get ready to met Peeta. i quickly took a shower, blow dried my hair it came out curly, brushed my teeth, i put on a teal tank top that had the bottom front ends tied into a bow with a white small belt and different colored calming flower shorts, and teal sandals and put on some pink lip gloss. i walk down stairs when i hear the door bell ring i got it i yell. i open the door and see Peeta standing there.

hi

hi katniss ready to go. he says

yea but where are we going.

i was thinking the meadow. he said

sure.

BYE MOM BYE PRIM.

BYE KATNISS.

i close the door and head out.

when we get to the meadow i realize that Peeta had a picnic basket.

Peeta you didn't have to bring a picnics basket, your to sweet.

it was no problem really. he says

after we finish we go walk around and talk.

Katniss can i ask you something. he said

sure anything.

well i k-know that we only went on one d-date but umm... well it was the umm best night ever and i really really l-like y-you a lot and well was umm wondering if you would umm like to um be my g-girlfriend. i totally get it if you don't like me that way or don't what a boyfriend.

OMG peeta wants me to be his girlfriend.

OF COUSE I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND. i say and huge him and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

p.s. i like you a lot a lot too.


	17. Chapter 17

**( peetas POV ) **

Katniss Everdeen is my girlfriend now this is not happening I am so happy now.

I walk over to Katniss's house.

" Hey "

" Hey." she said

" so what do you want to do today."

" you want to walk to the meadow." she asked

"okay sure love to."

as we walk to the meadow Katniss grabs my hand. I look down at out hands linked together. They look so perfect together.

We sit down on a hill. you can see the woods from here.

"beautiful."

" I know right it's so peaceful here."

" No not the view, you."

She gave me a sweet kiss on the cheeks.

" I don't know why you say that i am your girlfriend now you don't have to say that."

I felt anger bubble in side of me.

I sigh " Katniss you are beautiful inside and out. "

"Your so sweet peeta."


	18. Chapter 18 in love wiith you

**( Katniss's POV ) **

Me and Peeta were sitting together hand in hand watching the sun go down.

Peeta looked so handsome with the sun in his face.

**( Peetas POV ) **

Katniss looked to beautiful with the sun in her face making her face glow.

I am in love with Katniss Everdeen. I wish I knew if she loved me too.

" Um Katniss."

" Um yes Peeta." she answered .

" well i know we have been dateing for only a little while but-"

" Your dumping me. " she said with sadness in ger eyes.

I saw a single tear role down her face.

" No no, oh Katniss Please don't cry. i was going to say well... u..."

" I know we have been dateing for only a lttle while but i really really like you, HECK Katniss I am in love with you."


	19. Chapter 19 i love you too

**( Peetas POV) **

__I looked ay Katniss who was looking right at me.

"Peeta I-"

" Please Katniss you don't have to say that you love me to if you don't are not there yet I just thought you would want to know how I feel."

" Peeta I love you too."

Her words stunned me.

I had a huge smile on my face.

I stood up and grabbed Katniss under the armpits and spun her around. she started to laugh and was smiling at me and as i spun her around I grabbed her under her knees still holding her, I was holding Katniss Everdeen Bride style. I gave her a long Kiss that i hope showed her how much I loved her.

" I love you so much." she said

" I love you with all my heart."

We were smiling at each other. I wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

" stay with me." she said

" Always I."


	20. Chapter 20 marry me

**( Katniss's POV ) **

**3 years later **

I was in the woods with Peeta we were picking flowers.

Peeta put a flower in my hair.

He looked a little nervous.

" Are you ok."

" Yeah fine." he said

" do you want to pick some flowers."

" ok."

we went to go pick some flowers.

I turned around and there Peeta was on one knee with a black box.

I gasped.

" Katniss Everdeen I have loved you the first time i saw you, you looked beautiful. I didn't want to leave my old district but now I am so crazy happy I did. I realized that I was miserable before I met you right when I saw you I knew I was a goner. When i met you I knew that moment I wanted you to be mine all mine. Katniss Everdeen will you do the honor of marrying me." he said

he opened the box still holding it.

he looked at me then to the ground.

" OF COURSE I WILL PEETA."

he looked at me and smiled so big i thought it could not get bigger.

he slipped the ring on.

I looked at it.

It was simple but beautiful.

It had one big diamond in the middle and silver holding it in place.

" I love it Peeta but I love you most of all."

he smiled and gave me a long Kiss.

"you have made me the happiest man on earth Katniss Mellark." he said

" Well you have made me the happiest woman on earth Peeta Mellark."

" do you want to go tell everyone Miss. Mallark." he said

" As long as it is with you Mr. Mellark."

He carried me bride style home.


	21. Chapter 21

**two years later **

**(Peeta POV)**

in the meadow. I watch my little girl with brown hair and blue eyes dancing with my little boy with blonde curly hair and grey eyes. They are dancing and running. My little boy I see is trying to catch up to my blue eye little girl. Their cubby toddler are running up and down the grass. Then i hear a crying I see me blue eyes little girl crying i run over and see she fell. I pick her up and bring her to Katniss.

" Mommy mommy i fell and my leg hurts." she says.

" shhh shh its ok come here."Katniss says.

I put my baby in safe arms. she curl up in her moms arms.

Then my son comes up and says " is she going to be ok mommy."

" she will be fine." she says

I sit down next to Katniss.

my grey eye little boy sits in my lap.

I hold him close to me.

" deep in the meadow under a willow

a bed of grass, a soft green pillow

lay your head and close your sleepy eyes

and when again they open the sun will rise

here its safe, here its warm

here the daisies gard you from evey harm

here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

here is the place were I love you." she sang

I looked down and saw that both of our kids are asleep.

" I love you so much."

" I love you too so much." she said

I gave her a long kiss.

"you are so good with them."


End file.
